Date Night
by whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: A shamelessly fluffy Stendy oneshot.


**Date Night.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

Although it was the typical Friday morning at South Park High School, it seemed to drag on endlessly.

At least in Wendy Testaburger's books.

Another big yawn escaped the teenage girl's throat, as she was resisting the urge not to rub her weary eyes. She didn't necessarily want to smear her eye makeup and make herself look like a fricking racoon for the rest of the day. Although she didn't have too much time to get ready in the morning, Wendy still looked effortlessly cute in a knitted cream colored cardigan, white button-down blouse, high-waisted blue skinny jeans and a pair of black Uggs.

The raven haired teenage girl was done with her final period before the lunch break – an Advanced Placement Calculus class. It was also one of the classes in which almost none of Wendy's other girl friends were placed in, except for Heidi Turner. Wendy was also in the same class with her fourth grade ex-boyfriend Token Black, her boyfriend's best friend Kyle Broflovski and Leopold ''Butters'' Stotch, who had still been the most innocent one out of all her classmates.

Wendy was dragging herself behind Heidi, until she scurried over to her locker and waved goodbye to her long-time friend. The short brunette waved right back, before finding herself in the amidst of hustle and bustle the school bell had caused.

"See you at the cafeteria girl. I'll come in a few minutes.'', Wendy shouted over to her friend.

She unzipped her backpack and neatly placed her textbooks and notebooks inside of the locker. She suddenly felt her stomach growling, causing her to roll her brown eyes in sheer annoyance. Wendy was desperately craving something to eat, since she barely had any time to get ready in the morning due to her oversleeping her alarm.

And just she was about to close the locker, grab her backpack and saunter her way towards the cafeteria to finally eat something and to meet up with her girl friends, Wendy felt someone gently tapping her on the shoulder.

Turning around on the spot, the teenage girl felt a gentle smile spreading across her lips. And for a pretty damn good reason.

''Hey gorgeous.''

Stan Marsh, Wendy's long-time boyfriend and the school's quarterback, was standing right front of her. He wore his regular white and red football jacket with his playing number on the back, blue jeans and black sneakers. He also wore his trusty red and blue poof ball hat, covering his mess of a raven black hair just a little bit.

''Hey Stanley.'', Wendy replied, smirking at her boyfriend. She put her hands on her hips coquettishly, leaning her back against the cool metal surface.

''What's up? I haven't seen you in a while.'', Stan began in a flirtatious tone.

Wendy snorted teasingly and rolled her eyes, before playfully slapping Stan on his forearm. ''A while?! We had English together two periods ago.''

''I know, I know…'', Stan droned. ''But how can I go without seeing your beautiful face for more than one period?'',

Almost instantly, Wendy's cheeks turned rosy pink. Man, she simply loved whenever Stan was bestowing sweet compliments upon her.

''You're such a sweetheart.''

''Well, I do try my best. After dating you for such a long time, it's been like a second nature to me.'', Stan smirked.

''By the way, I was meaning to ask you if you would like to go with me to the cafeteria?'', the teenage boy continued, taking a gentle hold of his girlfriend's hand and giving it a tender squeeze.

''Sure, why not? Besides, I've been starving all day because I didn't eat anything in the morning. I overslept the fucking alarm and only had like fifteen minutes to get ready, and basically no time to eat.'', Wendy pondered. ''Thank God that you came just in time to pick me up.''

Smiling smugly at his girlfriend, Stan leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear. ''Well, no wonder you overslept. Thinking about us for sure had to keep you up late into the night, and I'm not referring to the romantic stuff we do, but the mischievous ones instead.''

''Stan!'', Wendy laughed in slight disbelief, before squeezing her boyfriend's hand playfully and trying to hold back her giggles.

Stan grinned down at her, taking one step closer and gently pinning her back against her locker. ''You're so fucking cute when pissed off. I guess then I should do it more often, hm?''

''No more face-timing until two-thirty with you, mister!'', Wendy stuck her tongue out at Stan, pressing a finger to his lips in an attempt to shut him up.

Stan simply shook his head playfully, before cupping Wendy's face with both of his hands and pressing his lips against hers in a tender, sweet kiss.

A myriad of goosebumps popped all over Wendy's skin, as she wrapped both arms around Stan's neck and pulled him slightly closer towards her. She tangled her fingertips in the quarterback's irresistibly soft locks, making him smile into their kiss. Stan placed his hands on Wendy's hips and subtly licked her bottom lip with his tongue, eventually enticing the raven haired girl to open her mouth just slightly and to tie tongues together for a few moments.

After about a minute of making out, Stan and Wendy's lungs began gasping for air and nearly brought the two raven haired teenagers on the brink of pulling away from each other. Once they finally parted away, Stan placed one more gentle peck on Wendy's lips and firmly entwined their fingers together.

Wendy rested her head against Stan's chest, sighing happily and wrapping both arms around his irresistibly perfect torso.

''Uh, I actually wanted to ask you something…'', Stan began, as Wendy lifted her head from his chest and glanced up at him curiously.

''Are you free tonight?''

Wendy's face dropped into a frown. ''Well, I was hoping to do some studying for the AP Calculus test I have next week. You know how much I've been stressing myself out over that shit.''

Stan's face dropped into a slightly disappointed frown, but he did have a crap ton of understanding for why Wendy possibly wouldn't be able to spend some time with him. He definitely wanted to take his girlfriend out on a well-deserved date, but he also knew that getting excellent grades had been very important to Wendy.

Ever since starting her education, Wendy had always been striving for nothing else but getting excellent grades. No one ever doubted her intelligence, but people had always been telling her that she should cut herself off some slack and not force herself so much towards achieving that perfect grade point average. As if she hadn't already been busy enough with being on the cheerleading squad and being the school's volleyball team captain.

Stan thought that his girlfriend really deserved to have a nice dinner with him. Plus, it had been months since the two of them went out on an actual date. Most of the time they would just cuddle and watch Netflix together, turn study sessions into heated makeout/lovemaking sessions or sit in his car near the Stark's Pond.

''But, just because I've been busy for the past couple of weeks, that doesn't mean I'm going to say 'no' to a date with my amazing boyfriend.'', Wendy said, smiling softly at her boyfriend.

And of course, Stan's lips spread into an elated grin, as he clawed gently at his girlfriend's waist. ''Killer.''

''I'll come and pick you up around eight. Will that be okay with you?''

Nodding her head in response, Wendy smiled back at Stan. ''Sure, where will we go?''

''I don't know, to be perfectly honest. I was thinking we go somewhere a bit fancier, like Bennigan's, but then I remembered I perhaps should have made a reservation there a few days ago. Since I know how much you love eating Italian food, I think _Buca de Faggoncini_ would be a perfect place for our date.''

''The place really doesn't matter, you know? What matters is that you're alongside me.'', Wendy replied sweetly. ''Plus, I've been craving some good old pizza for a while.''

''Alrighty then. _Buca de Faggoncini_ it is.''

''Let's go to the cafeteria, because I'm fucking starving.'', Wendy said, reaching for Stan's hand and firmly lacing their fingers together.

Smiling at his girlfriend's adorable nature, the quarterback slinked his other free hand around Wendy's waist and pecked her on the lips once again, before both of them sauntered their way towards the cafeteria.

Both raven haired teenagers had goofy smiles plastered across their faces, laughing and chatting as they made their way through the double door of the cafeteria and tried to spot their respective friend groups, in order to finally eat their lunch.

_This day was only going to get better._

* * *

Putting the finishing touches to her makeup and outfit, Wendy examined herself in the full-sized mirror and grabbed her bright red bullet lipstick to tie the whole look together.

Although she and Stan were going to _Buca de Faggoncini _and the dress code was relatively casual, Wendy still decided to doll herself up.

She wore a black and white striped button-down blouse, black ripped high-waisted skinny jeans and a pair of black ankle boots with studs. Her raven black hair was completely straightened and cascaded down her back like a dark waterfall. She went for a softer makeup look on her face, but decided to go a little bold with her lip color of choice.

Downstairs, Mrs. and Mr. Testaburger were both comfortably sitting in the living room. The older raven haired woman was cozied up against the cream colored sofa and watched a movie on TV, while her husband was sitting in his beloved armchair and was busy reading the newspaper.

Suddenly, their ears perked up at the sound of the door bell ringing.

Mrs. Testaburger swapped a curious glance with her husband, before removing the cozy blanket off her body and making a direct beeline for the front door. Twisting the brass door knob and swinging the heavy wooden door open, her lips parted into an affectionate smile upon seeing her daughter's boyfriend standing outside of front entrance to the khaki colored house.

''Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger.'', Stan said, extending his hand out to greet both of Wendy's parents.

''Good evening Stan, nice to see you.'', Mrs. Testaburger spoke as she closed the door behind Stan, gesturing for the teenage boy to sit down on the sofa.

''Nice to see you as well Stan'', Mr. Testaburger chimed in, putting down his newspaper.

''You and Wendy are going out tonight, am I right?'', the raven haired woman spoke, sitting down on arm rest of the armchair her husband was sitting in.

''Uh yeah, Wendy and I are going on a date to that Italian restaurant, _Buca de Faggoncini_. We haven't had a date night for a couple of months, and since she's been really pushing herself to do all the school work lately, I decided to take her out as a reward.", Stan explained briefly.

''That's very nice of you. She's upstairs in her bedroom and she's been getting ready for quite a while now, so I can only assume how excited she is to see you.'', Mrs. Testaburger smirked.

''So Stan, how are you doing these days?'', Mr. Testaburger suddenly opened his mouth to speak, gaining the dark haired quarterback's attention.

''Oh well, nothing too out of the ordinary…'', Stan began. '' It's mostly been the usual stuff – school, football that's been keeping me quite busy, and I recently got a student job at Whole Foods as a sales clerk.''

''And you? Are you still busy with your work in the hospital?''

''It depends. Sometimes there are days when we don't have too many patients to deal with, but there are also days when we are swamped. I guess in a few months we will be at our peak when it comes to patients since it's currently the cold and flu season.'', Mr. Testaburger explained. ''And how are your parents doing?''

''Oh well, dad's been working as a geologist again and he pretty much does the whole hemp thing as a side business now. And my mom is still working as a receptionist at Tom's Rhinoplasty, but she moved offices since he recently opened a second location in the town.''

''Is Randy still doing the whole Lorde thing?''

Stan cringed as the weird memories of his father wearing stockings and a curly dark wig began unwillingly began flooding his mind. ''I honestly don't know and I don't want to know anything about it. However, my dad still does get an occasional gig opportunity, since it can be very lucrative and kinda' fun to watch.''

Just as Mr. Testaburger was about to respond back to the dark haired teenager, he was abruptly cut off by his wife calling out for their daughter to finally come downstairs.

''Wendy sweetie, Stan's here!'', Mrs. Testaburger cooed.

''Coming mom!'', Wendy yelled down from her bedroom as she snatched her red crossbody bag and leather jacket, before bolting out of her bedroom as fast as she possibly could.

Wendy happily skipped down the stairs, and nearly felt her heart wanting to leap out from her chest. She swapped a cheeky smirk with her boyfriend, eyeing him from head to toe.

Stan looked handsome in a white t-shirt he wore underneath his jacket, a pair of black jeans and his favorite black Vans sneakers. He didn't wear his beloved red and blue poof ball hat, exposing his messy raven black hair. The scent of his cologne was already engulfing Wendy's nostrils and slowly driving her senses crazy.

''Hey Stan.'', she smiled shyly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

''Hey yourself.''

''Ready to go?'', Wendy smiled, trying to conceal the fact she was desperate to leave her house as soon as possible and go on a well-deserved with her boyfriend.

''Yeah, very much.'', Stan chuckled, twirling his car keys around his index finger.

Wendy's father got out of his armchair and gave his daughter a gentle hug, before ushering the two teenagers towards the front door. ''Alright, you kids go and have fun. Be safe and don't do anything crazy!''

''Thanks dad, we won't. Love you.'', Wendy said as she offered both of her parents a small wave, before grabbing Stan by the sleeve of his jacket and shutting the front door behind them.

''Bye Mrs. and Mr Testaburger! I'll make sure not to drop Wendy off too late.'', Stan waved back, smiling at his girlfriend's parents as he was dragged through the front door.

* * *

Just as she slammed the door of her house shut, Wendy stopped in her tracks and immediately leapt into Stan's arms, firmly latching both hands around his neck.

Widening his eyes in pleasant surprise, Stan wrapped his toned arms around Wendy's waist for support and allowed her not to topple over him. The beautiful girl wrapped her legs around Stan's hips, burying her head in the crook of his neck and inhaling the scent of his exquisite cologne.

''Didn't see that one coming.'', Stan chuckled, as Wendy lifted her head from the crook of his neck.

"Well, I wasn't going to leap into your arms in front of my parents!''

''Oh please, I wouldn't mind that one bit.''

''God, you're such an idiot.''

Stan pecked the very tip of Wendy's nose and smirked cheekily at her. ''But, your idiot. I've been that for the past nine years.''

Stan soon leaned in and closed the gap between himself and Wendy, pressing his lips against hers and teasingly licking her bottom lip. The dark haired teenage girl deepened their kiss, slowly detaching herself from her boyfriend and planting her feet back on the ground.

The makeout session between two raven haired teenagers came to a sudden halt when Wendy pulled away from Stan and smiled affectionately at him. He took her hand in his and began to lead them towards his car that was parked near the driveway of Wendy's house.

The short car ride from Wendy's house to _Buca de Faggoncini _was made better with pleasant chatter between the two teenagers and tunes playing from the radio.

Wendy slumped herself in the passenger seat, gazing at the gorgeous starry night sky above South Park. Stan was focused on his driving, but he did glance over to Wendy at every opportunity he would be given. He was absolutely gobsmacked by her beauty and the fact that he was lucky to call her his girlfriend ever since the third grade.

_She's so beautiful._

Reaching the building of South Park's favorite Italian restaurant, Stan turned on the right indicator and took a right turn into the parking lot of _Buca de Faggoncini. _He drove his bright blue Toyota Corolla into the closest empty parking spot and turned off the ignition. He unbuckled his seat belt, grabbed his car keys and wallet out of the centre console before opening the driver door of his car. After slamming the door shut, Stan shuffled over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for his gorgeous girlfriend.

''Here you go, my lady.'', Stan said, offering his hand out to Wendy and making her giggle sweetly in response.

''Oh well, aren't you a gentleman?'', she teased, before taking a gentle hold of Stan's hand and getting out of his car.

''Well, I do try my best.'', Stan smirked at the gorgeous raven haired girl as he finally locked his car.

''And I will always appreciate you being a gentleman towards me.'', Wendy said sweetly, as she and Stan walked inside the Italian restaurant and made a beeline for the nearest empty table.

They noticed one empty table in the corner of the restaurant and walked over to it, before Stan scraped out a chair for Wendy and allowed her to sit down. He eventually scraped out his own chair and sat down opposite of his girlfriend, smiling gently as he did so.

It wasn't long enough before a tall, blonde waiter came to their table holding two menus and a small notepad in his hand. He promptly greeted the young couple and had a very friendly smile spread across his face.

"Buona sera, welcome to _Buca de Faggoncini_! My name is Philip, and I will be at your service tonight.'', he sang cheerfully, handing out two menus to both Stan and Wendy.

''Thanks.'', the raven haired couple said in unison.

''For starters, what woud you like to drink?'', Philip said, glancing at both Stan and Wendy.

''Coke for me.'', Wendy said.

''Make that two.'', Stan chimed in, smirking at his girlfriend.

''Alright, and what would you like to eat?''

''Well, classic lasagne for me.'', Wendy said, running her finger through the menu.

''Spaghetti bolognese for me.'', Stan said, closing his menu and stacking it on top of Wendy's.

''Alright, your food will be ready in twenty five to thirty minutes!'', Philip wrote down the young couple's beverages and meals, before taking the menus and sauntering his way towards the kitchen.

''Spaghetti? Really? I thought you were on a high-protein diet or something like that. I know you've been working on gaining more muscle mass and basically sticking to only eating food that is protein-rich.'', Wendy said, resting her chin on her hand and batting her dark, long lashes at Stan.

''Oh, looks like we've got a know-it-all here.", Stan responded sarcastically. "I do have enough muscle mass already, but sticking to a high-protein diet will help me maintain the muscle mass and help me get even more muscles alongside working out three to four times a week."

''And who's now being a total smartass?", Wendy sniped back flirtatiously, cocking an eyebrow.

"That would be me.", Stan sniped back, teasingly narrowing his eyes at the beautiful girl sitting opposite of him.

"You do know that being strong is essential for me being the quarterback and having the ability to throw the ball very, very far. Not to mention that it also helps me with other things, if you know what I mean.", he winked teasingly.

Wendy's cheeks flushed bright pink at her boyfriend's not so subtle, suggestive comment. But of course, she simply couldn't refrain herself from smirking cheekily at him again.

But before Stan could even say another cheeky comment, the young couple's playful back and forth was interrupted by Philip bringing them their beverages, cutlery and napkins.

"Here you go love birds – two Cokes for the young lady and the young gentleman.", Philip said cheerfully, placing down two glasses and two bottles of Coke on the table, before he popped off the lids.

"Thank you.", Stan and Wendy said in unison.

"You're most certainly welcome! Your food will be served in a few minutes.", Philip responded kindly and sauntered his way back to the kitchen.

"I haven't been here for like an eternity. I know their lasagne is absolutely delicious.", Wendy re-ignited the conversation between her and Stan, taking a sip of her drink.

"To be perfectly honest, everything I've tried from them has been pretty tasty so far, especially their spaghetti bolognese."

Stan and Wendy continued on with their chatter, laughing and joking along until their food was served. After they were finished with eating their dinner, Stan paid for the drinks and meals, and took a gentle hold of Wendy's hand to lead them out of the restaurant.

They both eventually decided to head out to Stark's Pond, so they could be alone and spend a little bit more time together.

* * *

Moon reflected on the surface of Stark's Pond, creating the beautiful and serene scenery. The surrounding nature had already been showing the signs of the fall season, while the light breeze was flowing in the air.

Stan's car was parked on the grassy meadow near the pond, while Stan and Wendy were sitting on the red picnic blanket and gazed into the night sky. Wendy had her head rested on Stan's shoulder, while he was having one arm firmly wrapped around her waist.

"I still can't believe we've been going strong for nearly nine years. I feel like as if yesterday you gave me the note to meet you here and hang out with you.", Stan spoke, breaking the blissful silence between himself and his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it is kinda surreal to know that happened nearly nine years ago..", Wendy replied back, gently stroking Stan's hand with her thumb.

''Yeah…'', he trailed off slightly. ''And me throwing up on you when we tried to have our very first kiss, or whenever I attempted to start a conversation with you."

"Well, as disgusting as that was, it was still a part of you.", Wendy admitted gently. "You know, you feeling queasy whenever I tried to touch you or even kiss you. But you did eventually overcome it."

"Look, if it wasn't for you and all of your persistent attempts at trying to stop me from dousing you in my vomit, I would've probably still barfed whenever you would try to talk to me. I'm just glad that the whole vomiting crap is behind me know.''

"Aww, you cutie.", Wendy said, raising her head from Stan's shoulder and gently kissing him on the cheek.

"But in all seriousness, we've really come a long way. I mean, we've managed to overcome three fucking breakups. Other couples probably would've given up on each other by now.", Stan said.

"Well, breaking up with you in the fourth grade was especially hard because I just didn't want to do it. The only reason why I even broke up with you then, was because I didn't want to be considered a traitor by the girls.", Wendy replied, unwillingly reminding herself of the not so pleasant memories of her second break up with Stan.

"It didn't take us that long to get back together, right? It lasted what – three or four weeks?"

"Four weeks, to be precise.'', Wendy pondered. ''Sneaking outside of my house at eleven PM to meet you at the playground in order to talk to you and kiss you was worth it even more then. I was so happy when Butters and Nelly finally decided to sort their differences out and be civil with each other."

"You couldn't have been happier than me though.", Stan responded. ''Remember my tenth birthday and the period of me being a cynical asshole?''

"Oh please, don't remind me about that. You were being so cynical, almost to the point of where I wanted to kick the crap out of you.'', Wendy rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "But still, nothing can top you dumping me in order to start your own company."

"Damn, can we not talk about that? I was actually deluded enough to think that would work out without a hitch. In hindsight, that was a pretty fucking stupid idea."

"Mmm, but we did reconcile almost five days after everything.'' Wendy said teasingly, pinching Stan's chin in between her fingers. ''You should've considered yourself lucky that I didn't kick your ass.''

"Well, you already beat up one of my friends.", Stan's bright blue eyes glistened with pure cheekiness.

"Wait, you still remember that?", Wendy asked in slight disbelief, before bursting out into full-on laughter.

''Oh please, you beating up Cartman in fourth grade is still one of my favorite memories from the elementary school."

''I mean, beating up a fat tub of lard like Cartman wasn't that hard. I did try to make him stop poking fun at such a serious illness like breast cancer, but he just couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut. Luckily, Principal Victoria gave me enough inspiration to kick him squarrre in the nuts."

''As if getting three weeks of detention and my parents grounding me wasn't already worth it. I think I made my point clear when I beat Cartman's gigantic ass. Do not fuck with Wendy Testaburger!'', Wendy smiled smugly.

Of course, a certain word made Stan smirk cheekily at his girlfriend. He brought his voice down to a tempting whisper, coming dangerously close to nip on Wendy's earlobe.

"Don't fuck with Wendy Testaburger? Do you mean figuratively or literally? Or both?"

Scoffing at her boyfriend's dirty train of thought, Wendy tilted her head upwards to face Stan and gave his forearm a playful slap.

"God, you're such a dipshit.", she gritted through her teeth, desperately trying to conceal her snickers.

"Well, I do love fucking with you either way.''

"You're still an idiot."

"But your idiot."

Smiling at her sweetly, Stan grabbed Wendy's hand and laced their fingers together. He gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, before leaning in towards her and meeting his mouth with hers. Wendy bit gently on Stan's bottom lip, making him grin into the kiss and pull her even closer.

Suddenly, Wendy pulled away from Stan and got from the red blanket. She tugged onto his arm, as he happily obliged and met his lips with hers once again. Without stopping their tender exchange, Stan brought his hands to the back of Wendy's thighs and lifted her onto the hood of his bright blue Toyota.

He stood in between her parted legs, grinning down at the beautiful girl opposite of him. He ran his fingertips through her luscious black hair, before pressing their foreheads together and gazing into her brown eyes.

''I love you Wendy.''

An array of butterflies began to tingle inside of Wendy's stomach, as she reached for Stan's hand and laced their fingers together once again.

''I love you too, Stan.''


End file.
